Brann Starke
Brann Starke is the son of Eddard, and Cateyln Starke making him a member of House Tully through his mother, and a member of House Starke through his father. has has five siblings in the form of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Rickon Starke, and Jon Snow of which Robb is the heir apparent of the house and is a brilliant fighter as well as a growingly powerful commander of House Starke, her sister Sansa is being prepared for a political marriage that the house can arrange for her, her brotherès Rickon, her half brother Jon Snow is a trusted and skilled member of the House Starke forces, and Brann are both young, his sister Arya is a young growing girl that has shown skill in fighting, while his younger brother Rickon as he has grown has shown a growing skill in Magi. Brann Starke is bethrothed to Renee Mountain II. of whom is a member of both House Swan, and House Mountain making the union a potential gold mine for House Starke. Bran has inherited the Tully coloring from his mother, having auburn hair and blue eyes. He has a fascination with climbing and exploring along the walls and ramparts of Winterfell. Like his siblings, he is dutiful and tough-minded. He is usually accompanied by a direwolf named Summer, with whom he shares a strong warg connection. By the time the Invasion of Westbridge came he was squiring under his uncle Brandon Starke, and he was turning into quite the warrior when nearly his entire family outside of his sisters, mother, and half brother left for different duties to the realm. While his father and brother toiled in the north with his uncles and cousins his only remaining older sibling Jon Starke was sent to Koenisburg to deal with the Kingdom of Bolten who was invading the lands of Koenisburg, Juetenburg, and Grandlen. As the oldest remaining male of House Starke in Stormwind he was named the regent of Stomrwind, and sat at the Lord`s Concil alongside Cersei Lannister who was acting in the stead of her father Tywin. He remained there for nearly three months until his sister Arya went missing, and he would remain their for anther three months until finally his sister was discovered in the city of Braavos far to the south in Lahmia. Brann would name his returning cousin Rodrik Starke the acting regent of Stormwind, and then travelled to Braavos with his cousin Brandon Starke II. in order to find his sister. When he arrived in Braavos he discovered a city in turmoil and he and his forces had difficulty getting out of the dock. While they spent weeks stuck in diplomacy trying to get out of the docks he was forced to lead men when their forces were stuck in the middle of two battling forces of Braavos. When the dust settled they were basically under siege as the city was burning from all the infighting and he was being advised to leave the city and his sister, but he refused to leave. After a two week siege of the docks he led the forces of House Starke well during the two weeks and finally broke the Unsullied attacking his forces. As they licked their wounds his sister arrived and they would return to Lucerne despite her insistence that her time in Lucerne was nearing an end. Brann Starke returning home found himself the regent of Stormwind once again as he returned the oldest of the children and thus was forced to lead once again. History Early History : "My position in the houshold was one where a lot was placed on my back because right behind Robb was me. If anything happened to my brother it would be me that was responsible for carrying on the leadership of the house." : -Bran Starke Bran is the second son and fourth child of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark, head of House Stark and Warden of the North. He was born and raised at Winterfell, during the warm height of summer away from the bustling hieghts of Stormwind. He is named after his uncle, Eddard's elder brother Brandon as a sign of respect between the two siblings. Bran as a young boy was always close to his older siblings, and held a role of responsibility over his younger brother Rickon as well. As he got older he begin to feel himself capable of certain Magi abilities which he thought were just funny dreams but in fact he was appearing through the eyes of wild animals. Direwolves : '' "It was a moment of clarity for the group of us. It would be the last moment for a long time that all the Starke boys were together and in this way I always remember it fondly even if I also remember what I was forced to do."'' : -Eddard Starke Bran is among a group of twenty men who witness Eddard dispense the king's justice to a deserter of the Starke Honor Guard, the first time Bran is allowed to accompany such a group. Lord Eddard questions the man briefly, and then Theon gives Eddard his Valyrian steel sword Ice. Jon Bran's bastard brother tells him to watch and not look away, and Bran watches as his father strikes off the man's head. The head lands by Theon, who laughs and kicks it away. Jon calls Theon an ass and compliments Bran on his poise during the execution. On the way back to Stormwind, Robb and Jon argue about whether the deserter died bravely. They race their horses, and Eddard comes up to speak to Bran. He asks if Bran knows why he executed the man himself. He explains that the First Men, of whom the Starks are descendents, believe that the man who pronounces the verdict should do the execution himself, lest he become too comfortable in ordering deaths. The Starks still hold to that principle. : '' "The Direwolves changed our lives. Despite the fact that we didn't know it then everything after that would share a little of the moment that we decided to take them with us."'' : -Bran Starke Jon calls from up ahead, for them to come see what he and Robb have found. They find a corpse of a direwolf, as large as Bran's pony, Theon comments that direwolves have not been seen south of the Wall for two hundred years. Given that the direwolf is the sigil of the family and there are as many pups as the Stark children (even an albino runt for Jon), they take the pups with them. Bran and each of the other Stark siblings receives one of the young animals as a pet, but over time these will prove to be far more then just pets. Robb names his Grey Wind and Bran names his Summer, whilst Eddard's daughters Sansa and Arya name theirs Lady and Nymeria respectively. Eddard's youngest, three-year-old Rickon, names his Shaggydog. Unexpectedly, Jon finds a sixth pup lying separately nearby: an albino runt with white fur and red eyes. Jon claims this one, Ghost, for himself. Tommen Lannister : "He was my equal I suppose in a lot of ways. He was in terms of my family what my sister Sansa's children would be, and for that I thought all his talk of being the heir were quite funny." : -Bran Starke During the royal visit to Winterfell, Bran fights Prince Tommen in the yard under the supervision of master-at-arms Ser Rodrik Cassel. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey First Regency of Stormwind By the time the Invasion of Westbridge came he was squiring under his uncle Brandon Starke, and he was turning into quite the warrior when nearly his entire family outside of his sisters, mother, and half brother left for different duties to the realm. Jaden was in Stormwind while Brann Starke was the regent of Stormwind and this role Brann would give true command to his half sibling Jon Snow of whom would lead forces including Brann and Jaden into the Rhuthian Civil War. Valar Morghulis While his father and brother toiled in the north with his uncles and cousins his only remaining older sibling Jon Starke was sent to Koenisburg to deal with the Kingdom of Bolten who was invading the lands of Koenisburg, Juetenburg, and Grandlen. Second Regency of Stormwind As the oldest remaining male of House Starke in Stormwind he was named the regent of Stomrwind, and sat at the Lord`s Concil alongside Cersei Lannister who was acting in the stead of her father Tywin. He remained there for nearly three months until his sister Arya went missing, and he would remain their for anther three months until finally his sister was discovered in the city of Braavos far to the south in Lahmia. The Free Cities Brann would name his returning cousin Rodrik Starke the acting regent of Stormwind, and then travelled to Braavos with his cousin Brandon Starke II. in order to find his sister. When he arrived in Braavos he discovered a city in turmoil and he and his forces had difficulty getting out of the dock. While they spent weeks stuck in diplomacy trying to get out of the docks he was forced to lead men when their forces were stuck in the middle of two battling forces of Braavos. Besieged When the dust settled they were basically under siege as the city was burning from all the infighting and he was being advised to leave the city and his sister, but he refused to leave. After a two week siege of the docks he led the forces of House Starke well during the two weeks and finally broke the Unsullied attacking his forces. As they licked their wounds his sister arrived with a wounded soldier of House Starke. He got ahold of her and brought her back onto the ship where they would then head back to Stormwind. Family Members Eddard Starke3.jpg|Eddard Starke - Father|link=Eddard Starke CATELYN Starke.jpg|Catelyn Starke - Mother|link=Catelyn Starke Robb Starke.jpg|Robb Starke - Brother|link=Robb Starke Sansa Starke Cover7.jpg|Sansa Starke - Sister|link=Sansa Starke Arya Stark by AniaEm.jpg|Arya Starke - Sister|link=Arya Starke Rickon Starke.jpg|Rickon Starke - Brother|link=Rickon Starke Jon Snow Cover.jpg|Jon Snow - Half Brother|link=Jon Snow Brandon Starke.jpg|Brandon Starke - Uncle|link=Brandon Starke Benjen Starke.png|Benjen Starke - Uncle|link=Benjen Starke Lyanna Starke Cover.jpg|Lyanna Starke - Aunt|link=Lyanna Starke Relationships Meera Reed See Also : Meera Reed Meera Reed, and Brann Starke would first meet during the events of the Tournament of Nortburg when he was still younger, and during this time he remembers her bravery as she stood up to Franklin Brent and several of his friends of whom bullied her for her ethnicity. Summer See Also : Summer Jaden Ambry See Also : Jaden Ambry During his time squiring in Winterfell he would become close with Brann Starke of whom was of similar age and the two were rarely seen without each other and it would be in this way he would become his best friend. POV Role The Weasel and the Wolf Main Article : The Weasel and the Wolf Valar Morghulis Main Article : Valar Morghulis Category:House Starke Category:People Category:Knight Category:House Tully Category:Dragon Knight Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:POV Character